


The Rooms

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne and Marko are finally transferred to the Emperor’s rooms.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Kudos: 166





	The Rooms

Since they moved Anne to the Emperor’s room, she lost her sight and couldn’t really see anything. At first she was a bit afraid, but since her feelings weren’t as sharp as before, she eventually calmed down. Everything changed here: she wasn’t able to really move around anymore because her body was plugged in to a series of hoses.

The biggest one, as thick as a grown man arm, was buried deep inside her cunt. It was so stretched now, the doctors had to stitch it to her muscles so it won’t fall out. The hose wasn’t moving anymore, but half of the day it was pumping a special solution inside her body, making Anne’s belly grow and swollen and stretching her skin. And when it reached the limit when she starts to moan, making tiny little mooing sounds as a good cow, the hose would revert and pump the solution out, sucking on her inner muscles. 

At the same time she was chained to a wall now with a thick metal chain going to the diamond ring in her clit, so she could take a few steps, but nothing further. 

Her anus was filled with a thick metal plug that the servants would remove at night to clean her intestine and put it back again. Sometimes she would press her ass against the wall, making the plug move a bit deeper, so her anus would feel like it was being fucked. It made her more comfortable. The pumps on her nipples disappeared - now there were small clamps only, and every night Anne would wait for a moment when the Emperor’s strong and warm hands would remove them and milk her. 

He would pull and squeeze her breasts, making her dizzy and happy, and sometimes he would even suck on her breasts, making her heart soft. She loved it when the Emperor sucks her breast as a baby, and when at the same moment there was someone she couldn’t see sucking and licking on her big throbbing clit, she felt true happiness. 

She knew she was a good cow, pleasing her master, and the best feeling in the world was her master’s hands pinching her nipples to milk the last drops.

“As you may see, your Highness, the Vessel’s stomps are perfectly healed and rounded. As you ordered, we put it there, in the center of your bedroom so everyday you can look at the progress of your heir growing. 

The fertilizers are helping the egg perfectly - as you may see, the Vessel’s belly is bulging as their species female’s one when her pregnancy is in full bloom. We put a permanent spacer in the Vessel’s birth canal - everyday it opens a bit more, stretching the hole and preparing it for giving birth.

Don’t worry, the fertilizers won’t crawl out, they prefer dark and wet environment inside the womb. Also, as you may see, the Vessel’s breasts are grown bigger now - they are almost bigger than your hands could cup now, and we believe the growing won’t stop until the end of the pregnancy, so it will have as large breasts as your best cows. And twice as much milk. 

We also believe that the hormonal treatment affected the Vessel’s tissues right there, where it’s genitalia once were. So if you interested and let us use a cow as a donor, we could translate a full grown clit here for your comfort and pleasure. We believe that if the Vessel survives the first pregnancy, you could use it five or six time more until it’s wasted”.

“I would like to ask you to put another spacer in its throat. I need it ready and stretched any time of the day and now it’s a bit too tight and uncomfortable to use. But leave the teeth, I love the tingling sensation”.

“As you wish, your highness. Should we begin the ritual experience transferring ritual? The Vessel is already chained down as you may see. We installed small hooks on his stomps so you could use chains whenever you want”.

“Let’s begin”.

Marko’s brain was being so blunt after all the medication, he couldn’t even realize what’s was happening until he felt the strong fingers squeezing his breasts, playing with them, pinching his itching nipples. 

His hole started to wet with thick mucus, and when he felt how something thick and hard is pushing inside, he finally realized that he was being taken by the Emperor again. His ovipositor was so thick and big, Marko felt how it pressed on the egg inside, making it move so the sleeping fertilizers would wake up and start to sting Marko’s intestine from the inside until his guts felt totally numb.

And when the Emperor would finally squeeze Marko’s breasts, push as deep as he could and suck on his nipple at the same time, Marko could feel his birth canal vibrating and throbbing, making him feel weak and emptied.


End file.
